Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust-gas turbocharger.
Description of the Related Art
In the case of such an exhaust-gas turbocharger, provision is made of a variable turbine geometry (VTG), in which guide vanes are adjusted by means of a unison ring. The unison ring is in this respect mounted circumferentially by way of a radial bearing on the vane bearing ring.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an exhaust-gas turbocharger which has a radial bearing with a simple design which can quickly and easily be mounted.